chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray and Holly- First Viewing; Fish Hooks: Assignment: Babies
ElphabaAndGalindaI love this show *9:12BlurayOriginalsNICE EPISODE 6 *9:12ElphabaAndGalinda10 10's *9:13BlurayOriginals9:12 ElphabaAndGalinda I love this show /\ *9:13EcruosofCharismathe vagina is corroding *everyone *step back *9:13ElphabaAndGalindaWTF *9:13BlurayOriginalssylvia *9:13ElphabaAndGalindaETERNAL *9:13BlurayOriginalsSUIT THE FUCK UP *Fish Hooks too? *BFFS *don't *9:13ElphabaAndGalindaHALLIE KILL YOURSELF *NOBODY LIKES CLUB PENGUIN *EXCEPT FOR YOUR SECRET PENIS *9:13BlurayOriginals/\ *XD *9:14ElphabaAndGalinda"This is Hallie helping you fuck your parents over by making them spend all their retirement fund on CP" *9:14BlurayOriginalsDON'T BE A HATER *9:14ElphabaAndGalinda"BUT MOM I NEED MEMBERSHIP SO I CAN HAVE A PENIS" *9:14BlurayOriginalsXD *"This is Hallie helping you fuck your parents over by making them spend all their retirement fund on CP" "BUT MOM I NEED MEMBERSHIP SO I CAN HAVE A PENIS" *"This is Hallie helping you fuck your parents over by making them spend all their retirement fund on CP" "BUT MOM I NEED MEMBERSHIP SO I CAN HAVE A PENIS" *"This is Hallie helping you fuck your parents over by making them spend all their retirement fund on CP" "BUT MOM I NEED MEMBERSHIP SO I CAN HAVE A PENIS"V *"This is Hallie helping you fuck your parents over by making them spend all their retirement fund on CP" "BUT MOM I NEED MEMBERSHIP SO I CAN HAVE A PENIS" *Do Fish Hooks or fuck this sht? *9:15ElphabaAndGalindaLet's domit *Why the fuck not **do it *9:15BlurayOriginals(ulkP0 ok *jk *The theme feels different *Fun Fact reader *Fish Hooks has continuity. *Yeah. *9:16ElphabaAndGalindaCool *9:16BlurayOriginalsBut Fairly OddParents doesn't anymore *Stupid world *ASSIGNMENT: BABIES *he got that man fat *SHAT UP OSCAH *9:17ElphabaAndGalinda"Half an hour a week isn't cutting it anymore" *JFC *HALF AN HOUR *PER WEEK *9:17BlurayOriginals/\ *9:17ElphabaAndGalinda10 bucks says *9:17BlurayOriginalsim yo brane *9:17ElphabaAndGalindaClamantha and Milo *9:17BlurayOriginalsi no everything *Nope *I think it;s *Jock and Milo *UGH *AUTO TUNE *Albert: IT WON'T STOP FUCKING CRYING *LEMONGRAB *DON'T FUCKING *TRY *SINGING *9:18ElphabaAndGalindaI HATE HIS VOICE *ITS SO SHRILL *JESUS *9:18BlurayOriginals/\ *THIS *IS *UNACCEPTABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLE *she stole that cup from her dad *lol *oscar's penis is fully erect *9:19ElphabaAndGalindaHe's staying in the same night as the girl?" **. *9:19BlurayOriginalswhy does the baby have legs *9:19ElphabaAndGalindaSEX *SEX *SEX *SEX *SEX *WEX *9:19BlurayOriginalsif he's a seahourse *9:19ElphabaAndGalindaWAX *9:19BlurayOriginalsher name is bea *ignorant swine *THUG ASS BABY *OH MY GOD *CAP'N K'NUCKLES *HOLY SHIT *WHAT WAS THA *T *pet shop next to the sushi shop *jocktopus is john dimaggio *2013 *9:20ElphabaAndGalinda"What's wrong darlin'?" *9:21BlurayOriginalscircle of life *9:21ElphabaAndGalindaYOURE RUINING THE STORY *9:21BlurayOriginalsAND IT MOOOOOOOOOOOOVES *Jocktopus is such an erect nipple *OH LOOK *A WATER JOKE *HOW ORIGINAL *9:21ElphabaAndGalindaFlowers would drown underwater *9:21BlurayOriginals/\ *IT IS CAPTAIN K'NUCKLES *she ain *t *much to look at *but she's dumb as a shoe */\ *THEY MAKE A REF OF HOW DENSE SHE IS *9:22EcruosofCharismaTHEY ARE THE PREY AND WE ARE THE HUNTERS *9:22BlurayOriginalsI like the surface of the water *9:22ElphabaAndGalindaCAPTAIN KNUCKLES *9:22BlurayOriginals/\ *BEA *YOU DENSE FUCK *WHY WOULD OSCAR ABADON AND BETRAY YOU LIKE THIS *WHAT THE FUCK WRITING IS THIS *CHEW ASS *i still think he's hot *9:23ElphabaAndGalindaTeen mon **mom *9:24BlurayOriginalsfimberly shut the fuck up with your bullshit *RAISING A BABY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK *yup *modern teen mom *9:24ElphabaAndGalindaWHAT THA HACK *9:24BlurayOriginalsChealsea sly as a fuck *damn *HACK *AWWW *THAT BABY LAUGH *AWWWW *TINY MAN FISH *she changed him *oh *that means he has a small penis *THUG *9:25ElphabaAndGalindaXD *9:25BlurayOriginalsPACIFIER PROJECTILE *SPANKING ATTACK *CROTCH BITE *9:26ElphabaAndGalindaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *flies off train* *9:26BlurayOriginalsRATTLE RUMBLE *THE COPS *YEARS *JOCKTIPUS IS CRYING *PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABEY *9:26ElphabaAndGalindaThis show rips off the classic episode premises, but it has a different essence to it that makes it kind of funny. *9:26BlurayOriginals"FAIR ENOUGH" *WHAT IF SHE WAS LAUGHING *ZOMGZ *WTF *9:27ElphabaAndGalinda7.5/10 for this episode *9:27BlurayOriginalsThis show rips off the classic episode premises, but it has a different essence to it that makes it kind of funny. /\ *I'm pretty sure it has some Spongebob and Chowder writers *WTF *A SNAKE *WITH A BABY *NO *NO *EVEN WORSE *NO *CARS 2 *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *I LIKE LAB RATS *FUCK YOU *OK *I give it a 7/10 Category:Blog posts